Guardians
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Two Guardians have watched over the world since the last of the Twelve Apostles vanished from the world . Today two of the Guardians joined together in holy union continues the tradition of those before them fighting off whatever the Enemy sends against them and the innocent. Chris Harris/OC
1. New Beginnings

_A/N: Once again I have another story idea involving wrestling , but this will also have both some biblical and supernatural/paranormal references . This will also primarily involve my favorite Wildcat , so , please enjoy and review ._

 _Disclaimer : Even though I would love to , I do not own Wildcat Chris Harris . I do own Katrina Rain , the research behind some of the creatures , my own personal creatures , the names of my own creatures and anyone or anything else that doesn ' t already come from wrestling . I also own the story plot ._

 **Guardians**

Chapter 1 : New Beginnings

 _Many years ago after John of Patmos died after seeing the last days of Earth and recording them in the last book of the Bible , Revelations , God sent down to Earth one of his angels to send a blessing over two families to protect and watch after the Earth he created . These families would fight against the monsters and demons that plague the world and corrupt the innocent , they would seek out the lost artifacts of the world to bring back to the Priest set over them for safe or to set the artifacts back in their proper place . But , on the eighteenth year before the new century a child from both families will be born at the same time to join hands in marriage on the 100th year in order to become the Guardians . The Guardians were known to many as the greatest warriors seen this side of heaven , they blended into normal society to protect them from the forces of evil . But , in the wake of darkness and mystery they rise up with extraodinary powers blessed by God himself to take on those who would threat their Lord ' s Creation . Today most people have forgotten about the existance of the Guardians and their families except for the select few who know live in the hidden sanctuaries of the old world . But , on this special evening of December 25 , 1973 the next two Guardians are preparing to enter the world once again ._

 **December 25 , 1973 , Sanctuary Infirmary - Fort Wright , Kentucky**

Deep in one of the sanctuaries close to Fort Wright , Kentucky a mother is waiting to give birth to one of the children blessed by the Lord to become one of the Guardians of legend . Right now her breathing is heavy as she knows the time grows close for her precious gift to be born .

" Alright , dear , its time , " One of the midwives said as the woman ' s husband stood closely by her side .

The woman pushed for what seemed like hours to her until she heard the cries of her newborn son and both of the parents smiled at their precious little one as the umbilical cord was cut and the small baby was cleaned off and given to his mother .

" Christopher Eric Harris , will be his name . " Renee his mother said .

" You have a bright future ahead of you Christopher . " His father Rick rubbed the small child ' s head gently .

In the room next door another Jena and Alec Rain are also having their first child , a daughter , the other half of the Guardians to be .

" Almost there dear . " Alec said as Jena gave one final push and their daughter was finally in her mother ' s arms .

" Katrina Destiny Rain , you are a very special little girl , " Jena said happy that her daughter was healthy .

 **Couple of Days Later**

After the two couples left the Infirmary they headed to the chapel where the Priest would dedicate their two children to the service of the Lord and as the future Guardians . Christopher was circumcised as was custom for boys born in the line of the Guadians and both children had holy water poured on their heads as Priest blessed them .

" Behold the next the Guardians are now before us as we wait for their sixteenth birthday to allow them to choose the life of the Guardians or a life of peace . But , all for of you be warned that if they choose the Guardians Path , then the week before their eighteenth birthday they will have to go through the Right of Passage in order to awaken the blessing with in them . At last they will be wedded in holy matrimony on after the rising of the girl on their Eighteenth Birthday and then they will begin their lives as Guardians . " The Priest said to them .

" We understand , " Both sets of parents said and then they prayed for the Lord to guide both children as they grow .

 **5 Years Later**

Five years after the birth of both children , the parents are allowing them to play together in one of the meadows in the sanctuary . The two had grown beside each other learning everything from their parents and the rest of the magical community , of course both of them were magical as well . Christopher or Chris as they called him was a lightbearer or someone who could summon light in his hands magically to shine in places where light cease to be . While Katrina was telekinetic , she move things with her mind , but at the moment only small things . Both childrens ' powers were still at the beginning stages , so , they could only make small things happen , but their parents still taught them how to use them .

" Chris , look at the pretty flowers . " Katrina said as she held a circlet of daisies in her hands .

" I think you should wear them Katrina . " Chris said and she put them on her head .

" How do I look ? " Katrina asked as she smiled at Chris with the circle of flowers now on her head like a crown .

" Beautiful , " Chris said .

" Aw , you ' re so sweet Chrissy . " Katrina smiled .

Chris and Katrina had grown to be best friends through just their five years together as their parents watched their progress .

" Mommy , look , " Katrina said running to her mother to show her the flowers on her head .

" Very pretty dear , " Jena smiled .

" Chris thinks so too . " Katrina said making Chris blush .

" You ' re turning red dear . " Renee said both fathers laughing at the children .

" Aw , Chrissy you ' re blushing . " Katrina said launching herself right on top of Chris making both of them tumble to the flowery meadow ground .

" Katrina , " Chris said startled .

" What I was just giving you a hug ? " Katrina said hugging Chris .

" Oh , Rina , " Chris sighed hugging her .

Both parents smiled knowing what was happening between them

 **Sixteenth Year**

It was now Chris and Katrina ' s sixteenth birthday an important date for both of them as they would now have to choose the Guardian life or peace . The children had been raised both in the schools of the normal world and learning the ways of the Guardians and the magical world from their parents , the Priests , and masters that had learned much in the world they lived in .

" Katrina , are you ready for the ceremony ? " Chris asked walking up to her as he approached the door to the chapel .

" Yes , Chris and we both agree up the path we must take ? " Katrina checked with him one last time .

" Yes , we have . " Chris agreed .

Chris had grown into a handsome young man stand six foot four inches tall and was approximately 240 lbs. He had a chiseled body with a nice strong chest and arms , six pack abs and very stable legs , he was a tough guy if you pissed him off , but to someone like Katrina he was very tender hearted . Katrina ' s favorite features of him outside of his mannerisms is his long hair that reached past his shoulders and his greenish - blue eyes that seemed to change as his mood changed . His hair was another story , he wasn ' t allowed to cut his hair unless he chose to live in peace for his hair was symbolic of his dedication to God as a Guardian . During the Right of Passage his hair would become a big part of the ceremony in a way that their parents will prepare them for after they chose the path they would choose .

Katrina had grown to as well , she was a very beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes . She stood five foot two and 150 lbs . , she was also mostly muscle , but her speed and quickness was where she really shined . Chris always said she was enchanting for him to look and knew that on their eighteenth birthday that he would have her by his side as his bride .

" Chris , Katrina , the Priest is ready for you . " One of the clergies came out to tell them .

" Its time , " Chris said as they both entered the chapel .

The Chapel was very beautiful and large , it had several rooms with the main sanctuary being available to everyone and the treasuries and sacred rooms being off limits to everyone except for the Priests and one day the Guardians . The building had large stained glass windows in every room of the chapel as the two walked down the hall into one of the ceremonial chambers set up for them to make their decision . The stepped through the door where the Priest and their parents stood waiting for them .

" Come precious children and kneel before the alter of the Lord . " The Priest said .

Chris and Katrina did as the Priest said , they were both dressed in formal black attire with black robes over them and hoods on their heads which was traditional for most ceremonies except for the most sacred which required a special mask that allowed them to both see and breath , but didn ' t show their faces to the public .

" Today is your sixteenth year which is special date in your lives as you now must choose your path of following in the footsteps of the Guardians that have come before you or living a life of peace . Understand both paths has its consequences both good and bad , and both paths are blessings to Lord of you will allow it and follow him with everything that you are my dear children . " The Priest said .

Chris and Katrina stayed on their knees with their heads covered and bowed as they listened to what the Priest told them for this was a serious moment for everyone involved .

" But , know this , if you choose the path of the Guardians you both will have to take an oath of abstinence until your eighteenth birthday when you both shall be wedded to each other and you must also prepare yourselves for the Right of Passage which will be held the week before you are married . Do you both understand what is being asked of you ? " The Priest asked the two .

" Yes Priest , " Chris and Katrina both said .

" Then what path will you both choose to follow ? " The Priest asked .

" We choose the path of Guardians , " Chris and Katrina both said with hesitation .

" Then Guardians you shall be , now raise your heads . " The Priest said .

Both of them raised their heads to look at the Priest through their hoods . The Priest took holy water mixed with anointing oil and rubbed some of it with his thumb across both Chris and Katrina ' s foreheads .

" Soon the Right of Passage will be upon us and you we will awaken the Guardians with in you , but for now dear children go and keep the faith and vow of abstinence you have taken while following this path to becoming the Guardians . " The Priest kissed both of their heads after anointing them .

Chris and Katrina both walked out of the chapel and looked at each other .

" So , this is the way we go . " Katrina said .

" Yes , my dear . " Chris smiled at her .

Their parents soon came out hugging both of them .

" We are so proud of both of you . " They kept telling them .

" Come , we will give you both a meal on this great day . " Alec told them .

Chris and Katrina followed their parents to a place set up for them to honor both the Lord and to celebrate the path the two had chosen to take .

 **Two Years Later - Friday Before The Right of Passage Begins**

For the next two years Chris and Katrina were trying to finish their last years of school , but now it was Christmas Break for the kids of the outside world . But , for our soon to be Guardians this was the Friday before the Right of Passage would begin , both of them knew the next week would be trying for both of them . The Right of Passage was said to be painful and humiliating much like the Crucifixion many years ago , but know where near on the same level . Chris and Katrina ' s current selves would have die in order to awaken their Guardian spirits born inside of them , but currently locked away . Chris would be going through the Right of Passage first and then as he is risen up to receive his new Guardian body then Katrina would go through the ritual and rise on the day she would meet him at the alter to be wedded . Both of them would watch the other go through this ordeal , but after tonight they would not see each other face to face until their wedding at eighteen .

" I have given the rings to my dad already , so , all you have to worry about is the Right of Passage and walking down the aisle at our wedding on the 25th . " Chris told her both of them were a little fearful of the ceremony since they had been told numerous times over that year what it would intel .

" Are you ready to face whats coming Chris ? " Katrina asked putting her head against his side to most people in the outside world who went to school with them Katrina was Chris ' s girlfriend , but to the people in their world Chris was her fiancé and she loved him dearly .

" Yes , I am are you ? " Chris putting an arm around her .

" Yes , I am ready to face this , both so I can have you as my own for eternity and to do the duties set before us as Guardians . " Katrina sighed .

Both of them would be with out food , water , or comfort during the next week until their wedding . So , they were taking as much time to get as much as they could from each other now so they could face what they must have to in order to become who they were born to be . Finally Rick came to the door to get his son , so , they could go and prepare him for Monday morning .

" Chris , its time son . " Rick said .

" Yes sir , " Chris looked at his father .

Chris looked at Katrina .

" I will see you at the alter my love . " Chris hugged her tightly .

" I will be waiting and watching for you Chris . " Katrina said .

Katrina gave him one last kiss before he left and then his parents lead him out the door .

" Love you Chris , " Katrina said as she stood in the door by her parents .

" It will be okay Katrina . " Jena said .

" Soon both of you will be together again as Guardians . " Alec hugged his daughter .

" I know , " Katrina said and then left to her room to prepare her own self for what was to come .

Over the weekend both of them fasted and prayed for guidance in their journey to their awakening and then once Monday morning came they were lead into the inner most chamber of the chapel one of the most sacred of places in the world .


	2. Right of Passage

_A/N: Sorry about the constant time skips in the last chapter , but some of the inbetween stuff is not as important as what is necessary for the story . This next chapter maybe a bit graphic , so , if it starts to become to much let me know ._

 _Disclaimer : Even though I would love to , I do not own Wildcat Chris Harris . I do own Katrina Rain , the research behind some of the creatures , my own personal creatures , the names of my own creatures and anyone or anything else that doesn ' t already come from wrestling . I also own the story plot ._

Chapter 2 : Right of Passage

 **Inner Sanctum of the Chapel - Monday Before December 25th , 1991**

Katrina and her parents were up in the balcony of the Inner Sanctum with their ceremonial robes on . Katrina ' s hood was up and her face mask was down to prevent Chris from seeing her as was the custom of the Guardians . The lady would watch as he took part in the Right of passage and then he would watch her in the same way after he was resurrected . Katrina , as it was already explained by the Priest , during Chris ' s five days of transformation would have to go into the Guardian ' s Temple and record the what was on the walls that related to the duties and laws of the Guardians and it would belong to her and Chris for eternity . But , this must be done before Chris ' s awakening on the fifth day or everything would end in disaster for all of them .

Katrina was prepared to do what was necessary in order to go throught with the Right of Passage for both of them and then meet her future husband at the alter on the 25th . Katrina looked across the way could see Chris ' s parents in the other balcony waiting for their son to go through his ordeal . They had loved and cared for him these last eighteen years and now they knew their boy would come out of this a man and a Guardian , but Katrina knew this was just as hard for them to watch as it was for her .

" Bring forth the chosen son , " The Priest stood up on the high platform infront of a large vat that would be opened at the last part of the ritual .

The hooded druid like priests of the temple clothed in dark priest like robes were now approaching the platform chanting a solemn hymn of awakening . They lead him to the Priest , his hands bound by leather bonds to show his surrender and sacrifice to the Lord . He was also at the moment completely robed in black ceremonial robes and had his hood over his head . The Priest raised his hands before the monks reached the vat and the large upright round pedestial behind the vat .

The Priest waved his hands so the monks would stand to the side and he walked down to where Chris stood waiting for his instructions . He laid his hands on Chris ' s shoulders and looked around the room .

" Behold the man who has chosen the path of the Guardians for the time has come for him to shed his current body and rise again in his blessed state . To the parents who raised up their son into fine young man teaching him the ways of the Guardians I tell you that you can rejoice in knowing that he soon will become who he was guided to be . To his future bride who will stand by him in the years to come as his fellow Guardian I say behold to you your partner and companion during both the battles against the Enemy and in the walks of your daily lives let you be blessed and prosperous in the years to come . To you Chris , Son of the Living God and my Brother in the fight against evil may you for fight for Lord against the Enemy with courage , strength , and wisdom . " The Priest said and then took one of the ceremonial knives and cut the leather bounds on his wrist freeing his hands .

" Pull back your hood , Christopher and raise your right hand . " The Priest said and Chris pulled back his hood his long hair not pulled back , but down to his shoulders . He raised his right hand as the Priest told him to do .

" Now say your vow as a Guardian and then the Right of Passage will begin . " The Priest said as he stood on the high platform infront of the ceremony .

" I , Christopher Eric Harris , will forever walk in the ways of our Lord and serve him with all of my heart , soul , and mind as it is he who gave me life and it is he who blessed me with the path of the Guardians . As a Guardian I will uphold all of the Lords teachings and guide the lost hearts to him as I along with my fellow Guardian defends the weak , innocent , and the forgiven against the Enemy and his followers . With the sacrifice of my current stake and the awakening of my new body , I will forever be a Guardian until they day I am set free of my duties by my Lord or the High Priest or on the day of my death . I now except my role as a Guardian as I now enter the Right of Passage , so , let it be . " Chris vowed outloud for everyone to here .

" You have chosen the path before you , you have gone through with the oath of abstinence , and said your vows as a Guardian . Now you must go through the Right of Passage and become the Guardian you swore to be . Let the Right of Passage begin . " The Priest came back down from the platform and remove Chris ' s robe from his body to reveal that he was completely naked up underneath . Then he waved his hand to one of the Magister to begin the Right of Passage as he went back to platform .

" On one knee Chris and bow your head . " The Magister said and Chris did what he was told .

The Magister then held up an electric razor and rubbed his hand through one of the long locks on Chris ' s head . Then the Magister began shaving the long hairs off of Chris ' s head not caring how deep he cut as small amounts of blood started to appear on Harris ' s head and started falling down his face and chest . Soon all of it was gone and the Magister took another razor that was much smaller than the one that had been used on his and then shaved the hair away from his personal area . Chris was now even more naked than before without any hair and he had started screaming a little as the blades from the razors had cut into both his head and in some places around his personal area .

Up in the balcony Katrina had tears in her eyes , watching the shaving of Chris ' s hair was hard to watch , but then watching the blood pour down his face and hearing him scream as they cut him was much worse . Katrina glanced to see Chris ' s mom was also in tears from watching her son go through with the Right of Passage . Both of them knew this was hard for him to take , but they also knew that all of it would be gone except for the memories when he returned in his new body .

The Magister then put the razor down and picked up pure steel chains locking them around his wrist and then looking the chain to the loop in the pedestal . Chris was now stretched out where the full of back was turned toward the Magister who this time picked up a large bullwhip once again showing it to the Priest and everyone else who was in attendance .

Katrina looked at it knowing what was about to happen to Chris and she started crying harder for the man that she loved , but knew she had to stay put and let it continue .

The Magister lashed the whip across Chris exposed and unprotected back getting a loud scream from him . The whip was brought down several times across the back , rear end and back of the legs until the back of his body was covered in lashes and bleed out , soon the Magister stopped and unhooked one of Chris ' s wrists from the pedestal as anothe one beside it was raised and his wrist was locked into place on the new pedestal . This made Chris ' s chest and the rest of the front of his body face the Magister , Chris ' s legs were then put into stocks spreading him out that much more . As the Magister put him in place , his eyes glanced up to the balconies as he saw his mother in tears watching her son go through with this . He knew it was hard for her , but he also knew he was making her proud by becoming a Guardian . He then glanced at the other side where a person in black robes , a hood , and face mask stood watching also watching him go through the Right of Passage , he knew at once it must of been Katrina . He wondered what she was thinking and feeling behind the mask , but knew that the next time he saw her face would be on their wedding night .

The Magister picked up the whip and lashed it across his chest making him scream again and soon the front of his body was just like the back . Every inch of his skin was now covered in his blood , whelps covered the front and back , his hair was gone and now the last part of the ritual was upon him as the Priest raised his hand again for the Magister to step back for he had to do the last part .

The Priest stuck a large iron rod with a poker at the end into a the fire lit in the middle of the room , he then took a metal brand shaped like a shield with a cross in the middle which symbolized the Guardians and also stuck it in the fire and then he came to Chris who was positioned back with his hands were unlocked from the pedestial as he knelt to the ground again .

" Chris , my friend and brother , I know this ordeal is hard for you bare , but know that everyone is the room is proud of your bravery and willingness to go through with the Right of Passage . We love you as the Lord loves you and when you rise again you will understand why you went through what you have today . " The Priest knelt beside Chris whispering into his ear .

The Priest then waved his hands again as he stood up and the Mages bounded him in chains and held him down to the chapel floor where his head and shoulders were down and his ass was up . The High Priest then took the iron poker now red hot and stuck it deep into Chris ' s ass making him scream louder than before as his insides began to burn . The Priest left the poker in place as he picked up the brand and turned it where it would the shield and cross where straight and lined it with the right side of his hip near his butt cheek . The Priest then stuck the brand firmly to Chris ' s flesh which caused the man to scream even louder . Soon the brand and poker was removed revealing the Mark of the Guardian on the right side of his ass and blood coming from with in him running out of his asshole .

Katrina was both amazed at Chris ' s strength , but also completely in tears having to watch them hurt the one she had been close to since they day they meet at the chapel after they were both born .

" Now its time for the old body to die away and for the transformation to take so he will stand in his new body on the day of his awakening . " The Priest said as the Mages bound him with the chains to the upright steel cross near the vat .

The large covering of vat was now removed revealing the hottest fiery liquid this side of heaven or hell . It was made to melt the flesh of a human , but not destroy the bones and it was only used for the Right of Passage , so , the old body was sacrificed by a burnt offering in order for the ones to receive their new bodies as Guardians . The steel cross with Chris now chained to it was raised up and then lowered into the burning liquid , he felt the fire for the first few moments and everyone heard the bloodcurdling scream from Chris and then nothing . The steel cross was raised up to reveal nothing , but his skeleton fully intact was left of his body .

" On the fifth day he will return as long as Katrina brings forth what is written in the Guardian ' s Temple . " The Priest look to where Katrina stood who bowed her head to show she understood and then left for the Guardian ' s Temple after taking one last look at Chris ' s skeleton .

" I will complete what is necessary to bring you back as a Guardian , Chris and then I will go through my own Right of Passage and meet you on the 25th at the alter on our wedding night . " Katrina promised and then walked out the doors of chapel .

Katrina to the leather bound book the priest had given her and several quills and bottles of ink to the Guardian ' s Temple . She went in closing and locking the door behind her so she would not be disturbed and lit the torches around the room .

 **Guardian ' s Temple**

For next five days Katrina sat in the Guardian ' s Temple recording everything on the walls of the temple for they would be the guidelines for her and Chris to follow as Guardians . She didn ' t eat , sleep , or leave at any point during the five days as this had to get done , the only thing she stopped to do was pray at dawn , midday , and dusk . Katrina was determined to complete her task and bring back Chris . On the fifth day she recorded the last of the wall happy to get it done and said one last pray of guidance for her and Chris . Then blowing out the torches she left for the chapel and went to the Priest .

 **Chapel - Priest ' s Quarters**

Katrina walked into the Priest ' s Quarters on the morning of the fifth day and revealed that she had completed her task in the temple .

" Well done Katrina , go and prepare yourself for your Right of Passage as I and the other Magisters perform the awakening on Chris . " The Priest told her taking the book that contained what was written from the Guardian ' s Temple .

Katrina left the chapel to get ready for her own Right of Passage as the Priest summoned the Magisters to another sacred room where Chris ' s skeleton rested waiting for the new body to be formed to it .

" Light the resurrection candles , " The Priest said as he laid the Guardian ' s Teachings in its proper spot .

The Magisters lit the twelve candles of the resurrection , twelve representing the Twelve Tribes of Israel and the twelve original Disciples of Christ . The Priest then opened the book of reverance and began speaking a magical chant as the Magisters laid magical stones near Chris ' s skeleton .

" Let the new body form to the skeleton of the chosen son . " The Priest finally said as the body finally formed like fire around Chris ' s skeleton .

" Open your eyes and rise up Chris to walk again in your new body as the one of the chosen Guardians in the name of our Lord Jesus Christ be risen as he is risen . " The Priest said as the renewed Breath of Life came into Chris who gasp for a moment and then opened his eyes looking around .

" Where am I ? " Chris asked .

" You have come back Chris as one half of the Guardians . " The Priest said making Chris sit up and look at him .

" Then the first half of the Right of Passage is complete ? " Chris asked as he stood up and looked in the nearby mirror at himself .

He looked like the old Chris , but his body was now a lot more defined no longer a child ' s body , but a mans . He was now one of the Guardians of legend and now he had to wait on Katrina to go through her Right of Passage and then they would be together forever as one .

" Its time for Katrina to go through the Right of Passage , " The Priest said as he handed Chris his new Guardian ceremonial robes .

Chris put them around his body covering himself , the only thing left from the ceremony was the Mark of the Guardians on his ass . He pulled the hood up and the mask down like Katrina was during his own awakening .

" Come , we must go to the Inner Sanctum while the Magisters prepare her for the her own transformation , " The Priest said as Chris left with him .

Chris went up to the balcony where his parents and Katrina ' s parents were waiting to witness the next ceremony . He stood back in the shadows to prevent anyone from noticing him until the Priest told him to do so , but he stood close enough to observe what Katrina went through .

 **Inner Sanctum**

Just like with Chris , Katrina was lead into the Inner Sanctum where the Priest was waiting on her and just like before she was bound at the wrist , but they were cut by the Priest . She was then made to say the same vow as Chris as the Priest presented her to those in attendance .

" I , Katrina Destiny Rain , will forever walk in the ways of our Lord and serve him with all of my heart , soul , and mind as it is he who gave me life and it is he who blessed me with the path of the Guardians . As a Guardian I will uphold all of the Lords teachings and guide the lost hearts to him as I along with my fellow Guardian defends the weak , innocent , and the forgiven against the Enemy and his followers . With the sacrifice of my current stake and the awakening of my new body , I will forever be a Guardian until they day I am set free of my duties by my Lord or the High Priest or on the day of my death . I now except my role as a Guardian as I now enter the Right of Passage , so , let it be . "

Then just like Chris the hair on Katrina ' s body was shaved to the point blood was dripping from cuts in her body . She was then chained to the pedestal where both the back and front of her body was beaten as she screamed in pain and more blood ran down her body . Then she was burned with the poker , but unlike Chris she received the mark on her right arm . She was finally bound by chains to the steel cross and lowered into the fiery vat and her skeleton revealed .

" Prepare the groom for his wedding for she will rise again on the 25th to meet him at the alter as his bride - to - be . " The Priest said .

Then everyone left the Inner Sanctum , at the bottom of the stairs to the balcony Chris stood wait until his parents came down .

" Mom , Dad , " Chris said lifting up the face mask and laying his hood back revealing his long hair was and back and his face smiling at them .

" Chris , " His parents hugged him .

" I love you both . " Chris said excepting their embrace .

" We love you so much son and we are proud of you . " His dad told him as his mom held him in her arms .

" My little boys is no longer a boy , but a grown man . " HIs mom said .

" And soon Katrina will be at your side . " His dad said .

" Rina , " Chris said his familiar nickname to her smiling at the thought .

" Come , we must prepare you for your wedding son . " His parents lead him away to get ready for his wedding in three days .


	3. The Wedding

_A/N: The Right of Passage has been performed on both Chris and Katrina , now its time for their wedding ._

 _Disclaimer : Even though I would love to , I do not own Wildcat Chris Harris . I do own Katrina Rain , the research behind some of the creatures , my own personal creatures , the names of my own creatures and anyone or anything else that doesn ' t already come from wrestling . I also own the story plot ._

Chapter 3 : The Wedding

 **Monday - December 25th - Chapel Sanctuary**

Chris now stands in front of the alter in the main sanctuary of the chapel waiting on his bride Katrina to meet him . The whole town had been invited to this glorious occasion as the Guardians would become one union fighting against evil side by side . The Priest who was presiding over the wedding stood before Chris ready to unite the two together in holy matrimony . Chris ' s parents were in the pew behind him proud of their son and happy for him that this night had finally come .

The wedding march sounded in the chapel as the whole congregation stood up as the bride dressed in white walked to her groom . Chris smiled at her seeing that Katrina was know longer the little girl he use to play with in the meadow , but the woman he loved and had waited so long to be wedded too . Her father gave her away to Chris as the Priest began the ceremony .

" Welcome family and friends to the glorious as we united these two people in holy matrimony for it is the tradition that the Guardians should be wedded on the night of the bride ' s rising . Both of our friends have come through the Right of Passage and now the hour is upon them to join hands together to never part even in death . " The Priest said .

The Priest then had the two join hands for the first time since the Right of Passage , say their vows , and place the rings .

" Now in the tradition of the Guardians I ask both of you to take a knee . " The Priest said and both of them took a knee beside each other .

The Priest took a plate with two small pieces of unleavened bread and blessed it by thanking the lord with a prayer .

" For the last ten days you both have fasted taking nothing into your body , but pray , pain , and the awakening of a new body . But , that new body needs nourishment , care , and love for your duty to protect all of those from the Enemy as has been the job of all Guardians who have come before you . But , the greatest nourishment the body needs is one that is aligned with Christ and just like on the day of the Passover , the Last Supper , and one day it shall be on the Wedding Feast of Christ you must take with in yourself the unleavened bread that symbolized God protecting his people from the Angel of Death who at the Holy Ones leave struck down the firstborn of the Egyptians including the Pharaoh ' s Son for the Pharaoh himself refused to let the Israelites go and this bread now symbolizes the Body of Christ that was hung on the cross at Calvary . " The Priest said and then he gave both Chris and Katrina the unleavened bread and they ate it as one .

The Priest then turned to the golden goblet behind them with red rubies decorating the cup part of the goblet and in the center of the bowl of the goblet was the Mark of the Guardians emblazed on it for everyone to see . The Priest poured red wine into the goblet and once again raised the cup with the wine also blessing it .

" The wine in this cup also symbolizes the Passover when the blood of the lamb was marked on the doorways of the Israelite people , so , that the Angel of Death would know not to come in for they served the Lord . This wine also symbolizes the Blood of Christ which was poured out for all on the day of the Crucifixion . Entwine your arms and take it drinking in the refreshing wine and let it strengthen you from the depths of your souls to the mighty strength in your bodies . " The Priest said .

Chris and Katrina entwine their arms taking hold of the opposite sides of the goblet and then drank the wine together as they felt their bodies refreshed . Once the goblet had been set to the side the Priest turn towards them .

" You may now rise up on your feet again . " The Priest said .

Chris and Katrina rose to their feet as the glanced at each other and then looked at the Priests .

" Standing here today I now pronounce you man and wife , you may now kiss your bride . " The Priest said .

Chris and Katrina looked at each other and then they kissed each other in a moment that seemed to have lasted forever . They were once again in each others arms , but now they were husband and wife .

A feast was given in honor of Chris and Katrina becoming Guardians and now married as one . Katrina ' s parents came to her the moment they entered the banquet hall to celebrate , they hugged their daughter happy to have her back after her Right of Passage .

" We love you so much baby , " Jena kept saying to her daughter .

" And we are very proud to have you as our daughter . " Alec hugging her .

" Thank you , " Was all Katrina could say .

" Come lets get these two some food as they are probably hungry . " Rick , Chris ' s dad came to them with his wife Renee beside him .

" Of course , " Alec agreed .

Chris and Katrina sat together at the table set up for them and their family at first they ate in silence looking at each other .

" I missed you these last ten days , " Katrina finally said to Chris .

" And I you my love , but I knew you would get the task done and now here we are united to protect the innocent from evil as Guardians . " Chris said .

" This is what we wanted ever since the day we found out about us being the Guardians and now here we are ready to take up the duty of our ancestors . " Katrina said as Chris took her hand and held it in his .

" But first tonight I want to treat my wife before we have to take on any problems . " Chris said .

" Yes dear , " Katrina agreed .

" Alright you two , its time for the couples first dance together . " Alec told them .

" Yes sir , " Chris and Katrina both said .

Chris then stood up taking Katrina ' s hand and lead her to the dance floor where they had their first dance together . Katrine looked it to Chris ' s eyes for the first time since the Right of Passage ceremony , she was happy to have him back and hers forever as one . After the wedding reception , Chris and Katrina went back to the sacred chamber of the chapel to speak with the Priest before their parents lead them to their new home . The Priest brought the book out that contained the Guardians ' Teachings and Guide which Katrina wrote out after Chris ' s Right of Passage .

" Here this is yours for all eternity , it will serve as your guide throughout your days as Guardians , use it when you have no where else to turn . " The Priest said .

" Yes sir , " Chris and Katrina said as they took the book .

" You must now complete your schooling in the normal world while starting your training and tasks as Guardians . Soon the other magisters and priests throughout our world will feel your awakening and know that the Guardians have return to this world , so , always expect the call to duty when ever a need arises . " The Priests told them .

" Yes sir , " Chris said .

" Where will the call come from ? " Katrina asked .

" I will send word for you when ever a task is brought before me , but you should also be aware of what is around you in the world beyond you for evil stirs out there just like our allies . The Enemy will forever try to snare you with his traps , but don ' t let him lead you down the wrong path . When ever evil shows itself in the normal world even if the magisters here in the sanctuary doesn ' t know about it , it will fall to you to deal with the problem . " The Priest informed them .

" So we must always expect the unexpected ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , especially when it seems less likely to occur . " The Priest said .

" Is there anything else we need to know ? " Katrina asked .

" First thing in the morning you two need to report to Arcanium at the other end of the sanctuary . " The Priest said .

" Why ? " Chris asked .

" Both of you are already aware of the magical gifts given to you at birth by our Lord ? " The Priest questioned them .

" Yes sir , Chris is the Lightbearer and I am Telekinetic . " Katrina answered both of them still confused .

" This is correct , but up until know your gifts have always been at the growing stages and not really capable of causing much damage . But , the Right of Passage opened up these gifts to the point where you need to learn how to use them in order to deal with the tasks set before you and to progress to the next stage of the magical powers that lie with in both of you . " The Priest said .

" So , there ' s more magic that we can do besides what we were born with ? " Chris asked .

" Yes , and these magical powers along with what you were given at birth , you will need to learn how to use them properly or else it could be extremely dangerous to both you and the people around you . " The Priest said .

" Yes sir , " Chris and Katrina said now that they both understood what the Priest was saying .

" Okay , you two may go for now , but be ever watchful and wait for the call to your first task my friends . " The Priest said .

" Yes sir , " Chris and Katrina both said one final time and then left the chapel where their parents were waiting for them .

 **Outside the Chapel**

" So , we must go to the Arcanium and learn the magic with in us along with trying to finish school . " Katrina said .

" All in a days work . " Chris said .

" Well at least this time when you sneeze in the dark maybe you won ' t glow green anymore . " Katrina said .

" Or that day in class when you got frustrated at that guy tapping his pencil on the desk and made the lamp rise in the air freaking out the teacher . " Chris chuckled .

" And just like now you were across the room looking at me wanting to burst out laughing , but instead you just snickered a few times quietly so the teacher wouldn ' t hear you and ask you a bunch of questions . " Katrina smiled at Chris .

Chris pulled her into his arms kissing her breathless .

" Okay , you two , I think we can talk later after we show you your wedding gift . " Jena said .

" Yes mom , " Katrina said after she took a deep breath .

Chris and Katrina followed their parents to the small creek on the edge of the forest where a beautiful house stood it looked like a cottage , but it was a lot bigger than normal cottages .

" Wow , " Chris said .

" This is yours . " Alec said .

" Ours , but when did you guys do this ? " Katrina asked .

" The moment we found out about you becoming Guardians . " Renee said .

" There ' s a training and meditation area in the back and armory , small training and meditation area down in the basement . " Rick said .

" Thank you for this . " Chris and Katrina both said .

" You two now have lives of your own , so , you will need a place that will serve your needs and be a place of refuge and recovery when you are not out deal with what ever tasks that are set before you . " Jena told them .

" Come , let the Guardians enjoy the rest of their evening together . " Rick said handing Chris the keys to the cottage .

" Yes , of course . " Alec said as Chris and Katrina ' s parents left back to their own homes .

" Who knew they were doing this for us ? " Chris asked .

" I didn ' t . " Katrina said .

" Me either , " Chris agreed looking at her .

" What ? " Katrina asked .

" Lets see what the house has in store for us . " Chris said .

Chris unlocked the door to the cottage and then he picked Katrina up bridal style and carried her over the threshold of the cottage door .

" Hmm , you seem to have put on more muscle , Chris . " Katrina said as he set her down on her feet once they were in the cottage .

" I think it had something to do with the Right of Passage , but I ' m not exactly sure how . " Chris said .

" Do you remember anything ? " Katrina asked .

" I remember everything about the Right of Passage , you ? " Chris looked at her .

" Yeah , but what about before your awakening , do you remember any of that ? " Katrina asked .

" A little bit , it felt almost like a medical exam , like I was being tested in some way to see if I was fit to be a Guardian . " Chris answered .

" Or possibly like they were trying to figure out if we were really who we said we were . " Katrina said .

" Yeah , could be . " Chris agreed .

" Lets check out our new home Chris . " Katrina said .

Both of them were amazed at how much detail went into the cottage right down to the meditation area both in and outside , not to mention the training area outside , the small training area downstairs and small armory downstairs . Katrina was even amazed at the library inside the house , while both of them were knowledgable in the lores of the old world , Katrina was the one who took the most interest in the old ways of life on Earth .

" This is amazing , " Katrina said looking at the library with rows and rows of books .

" So , are these dear . " Chris facinated at the maps that told both the location of things today on Earth and the location of certain things and places from the past and where they are located now .

" Those will help when we need to complete our tasks . " Katrina said as they heard tapping at one of the windows .

They both looked to see a small falcon on the windowsill , Chris opened the window allowing the bird to fly into the room and land on the large table in the center of the library .

" Who are you ? " Katrina asked as the falcon held his leg out to them where they both noticed the note .

Chris took the note and read it outloud for Katrina to hear as well .

 _Guardians_

 _I would like to present you with another wedding gift to help you in completing the tasks that will be given to you in the future . The small falcon carrying this letter to you now which is known as a merlin will become very useful to you in getting messages back and forth from me , your families , and the people who will send us the tasks you must face as Guardians ._

 _The Priest_

" So , he is ours , " Katrina looked at the merlin .

" According to this he is , " Chris said .

" How do we feed him ? " Katrina asked .

The merlin had an answer when he flew out the window and came back with a dead mouse .

" I guess he can fend for himself for the most part . " Chris said sarcastically .

" Very funny babe . " Katrina chuckled at Chris ' s sarcasm .

" Mmhm , and now I want to have a moment with you . " Chris said picking Katrina up and carrying her to their master bedroom .

Chris then locked the front door , cut out the rest of the lights in the house and went back to the master bedroom .

" I guess our vow of abstinence is over . " Katrina said .

" Oh yeah , " Chris smiled ready to show Katrina how much he loved her .


	4. First Time

_A/N: Guess what Chris and Katrina are thinking about , oh yeah ?_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Chris Harris or any other wrestler that may appear later on the story . But , I do own Katrina , the research on certain creatures, my own creatures, other OCs that may appear in this story , and the story itself ._

Chapter 4 : First Time

 **Cottage - Master Bedroom**

Chris looked at Katrina for a moment before lifting her up in his arms kissing her as she wrapped her legs around his waist . The kiss continued until both of them were getting heated , Chris finally pulled Katrina ' s reception dress off of her and then laid her down on the bed looking at her beautiful body .

" You like ? " Katrina asked .

" Baby , its so much more than like , I love every part of you and you still find away to enchant me with your beauty . " Chris said mounting her on the bed .

" I love you , Chris . " Katrina said .

" I love you , too , Rina . " Chris said and then started kissing her again every now and then his kisses would move to her neck and behind her ears until she moved her head back to where he would kiss her lips again .

Soon Chris deepened the kiss to her lips buy slipping his tongue into her mouth getting a moan from her as she enjoyed the taste of him . He then got several more moans from her as the kiss lengthened and he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue . Finally the kiss broke allowing both of them to breath .

" Wow , " Katrina said .

" Now what to do to you ? " Chris said looking her over until it rested on her neck and chest .

Chris began kissing her neck , shoulders , and chest getting shivers and groans of pleasure from Katrina as she enjoyed the feeling he was putting through . Finally Katrina stopped him for a moment as she removed her bra from her body letting it slide to the floor where her reception dress laid as Chris helped her remove pantyhose but left her panties on her for the moment .

" Mmmm , you are so beautiful . " Chris said messaging her breasts with his hands .

She closed her eyes moaning as she felt Chris kiss and mess around with her breasts and nipples . He then kissed her naval area several times also getting moans of pleasure from Katrina .

" That feels good , " Katrina said as she felt him continue to kiss her on her stomach area .

" Good , I want you to enjoy moments like this between us dear . " Chris smiled glad she was enjoying what he was doing to her .

Katrina looked at Chris watching her for a moment and then she couldn ' t take it anymore . She pulled him back up to her face and flipped him over on to his back .

" Now I want to mess with you a little bit . " Katrina said removing Chris ' s shirt from his body .

She started kissing his neck and chest making Chris groan in pleasure from the feeling she was putting him through .

" Rina , " Chris said her nickname as she continued to kiss and caress his chest before moving to his abs .

" How do you feel ? " Katrina asked .

" Great , " Chris said .

Katrina then removed his pants and underwear where she then put her hands on his pride make him groan from his manhood getting harder .

" Mmmmm , " Chris groaned .

" Easy dear , " Katrina said .

She continued to please his manhood first with her hands and then with her mouth licking and sucking on him until he finally pulled her off and up to him placing her on her back as he mounted Katrina again .

" Your turn , " Katrina said as he removed the only thing left on her body which was her panties .

" This will make you feel good . " Chris said as he pushed his finger into her area getting a deep moan from her .

" Chris , " Katrina moaned in pleasure .

Chris smiled at her enjoying his touch as he felt the barrier in her that still made her innocent . He finally removed his finger from her and replaced it with his mouth kissing and licking Katrina ' s area getting deeper moans from her as Chris continued to please her .

" Chris , please , I need . " Katrina said not really able to form complete sentences with the feeling and emotions running through her head at the moment .

" Alright , Rina , " Chris said smiling at her as he moved back up where he was now eyelevel with her .

Katrina spread her legs wide making it easier for Chris to enter her . Once he was inside of her , he thrust hard once through her barrier making her crying out .

" CHRIS ! " Katrina cried wide eyed .

" Its okay , baby , that part is over . " Chris said comforting her before continuing .

Once the hard part of breaking her innocences was out of the way , they continued to make love through until both of them came and was laying in the bed next to each other exhausted from the night activities .

" Chris , " Katrina finally said again .

" Yes baby , " Chris said turning on his side , so , he could look at her .

" That was amazing . " Katrina said .

" I agree , I am so happy I get to spend the rest of my life with you as my partner , Katrina . " Chris smiled .

" I feel the same way , but we have to remember to not mix our moments like this together up with our jobs as Guardians . " Katrina said .

" Definitely , while we are partners through out life no matter what we do . We also need to be willing to agree that when it comes to dealing with our tasks we need to remember that the needs of the innocent lives we protect and that we must forever serve our Lord faithfully without faulter . " Chris said .

" I can definitely agree to that , Chris . " Katrina said .

" Alright , Rina , lets get some sleep so we will be ready to go to the Arcanium tomorrow . " Chris said laying on his back again .

" Yeah , we don ' t need to go to sleep while learning how to do magic . " Katrina said rolling over on top of him where her head was now laying on his chest .

" Good night , Katrina . " Chris said .

" Good night , Chris , " Katrina said

They kissed one last time before they finally fell asleep happy to be together again .


	5. White Stag

_A/N: To the Arcanium the Guardians must go ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Chris Harris or any other wrestler that may appear later on the story . But , I do own Katrina , the research on certain creatures, my own creatures, other OCs that may appear in this story , and the story itself ._

Chapter 5 : White Stag

 **Next Morning**

The following morning Chris and Katrina both were up and ready to go to the Arcanium for their first lesson in how to properly use the magical powers given to them at birth . Their parents were there to see them off with horses for the Guardians to ride quickly towards the Arcanium .

" Hey , where did they come from ? " Katrina asked looking at the horses .

" Oh , these two are more wedding gifts for you , the white one there is named Caspian he is for Chris and the red chestnut here is named Star she is for Katrina . " Alec said .

" Wow , hey beautiful . " Katrina rubbing Star on the nose who nuzzled her making Katrina laugh .

" They will prove useful on journeys that would take a lot longer to travel on foot . " Rick told the Guardians .

" Thank you for bring them , but who sent them ? " Chris asked looking at Caspian .

" The Monks of the Shifting Sands , their temple is in the Arabian Desert . " Jena said

" So , these must be Arabian Horses ? " Katrina asked .

" Some of the strongest . " Renee answered .

" Alright , I think we have held up the kids long enough , you two need to get to the Arcanium sooner than later . " Rick said .

" Right , you two have everything you need so far for the road , but it should be easy enough to get to the Arcanium since you are still in the safety of the Sanctuary . " Alec said .

" Lets go Katrina , " Chris said as they mounted the horse .

" Wait , " The Priest said as he approached them .

" Sir ? " Katrina asked as Chris looked on .

" I need you to take this letter and deliver it to Remaldo at the Arcanium Archives . " The Priest said handing Chris a sealed envelope .

" Yes sir , " Chris said .

" Tell Remaldo I want an answer in person as soon as he figures it out . " The Priest told them .

" We will , " Katrina said .

" And whatever you do , do not open the envelope it could bring death on the both of you and anyone else you come in contact with if you do . " The Priest informed them .

" We understand sir , " Chris and Katrina both said as Chris put the letter in a safe place inside of his coat .

" Good , now go and be careful . " The Priest .

" Yes Priest , " The Guardians said and left for the Arcanium .

 **On The Road To The Arcanium**

" So , this Arcanium is at the end of this road on the other side of the Sanctuary ? " Katrina asked again .

" That ' s what the Priest said . " Chris answered as the road on to the Arcanium .

" I wonder if its that big tall tower that my dad pointed out to me one time when I was little ? " Katrina thought .

" What big tall tower ? " Chris looked at her for a moment .

" I ' m pretty sure you ' ve seen it too . " Katrina realized .

" Do you know something I don ' t about this Arcanium , because all that I know is that its where all of the magic users of the Sanctuary are sent for magic training which is the same reason we are going there ourselves . " Chris questioned .

" We use to pass the tower when I parents would take us to the school bus stop outside of the Sanctuary once you got up the big hill there was a tall tower on the right hand side of the road . " Katrina told him .

" Oh that tower , so , you really think that could be it ? " Chris asked .

" That ' s what my dad said . " Katrina answered him .

" So , how come no one from the outside world can see the Arcanium then ? " Chris asked .

" Mom said it was protected by magic , so , maybe that could be it . " Katrina said .

" Make sense . " Chris said .

Katrina started to hear whispering at that moment and looked around for who it was because she knew it wasn ' t Chris .

" What ? " Chris asked her noticing how she was looking around .

" I hear whispering , " Katrina said .

" From where ? " Chris asked .

" I don ' t know , can you hear ? " Katrina looked at him confused and concerned .

Chris stopped to listen carefully for the whispering Katrina was hearing and he could also make the sound of someone whispering .

" I can hear , too , but it sounds close . " Chris said .

" Very close , " Katrina agreed .

Katrina allowed herself to listen for the direction the whispering was coming from and then looked at Chris realizing it was coming from him .

" Chris , is something on you that would make a whispering sound ? " Katrina asked .

" Not that I know of , " Chris answered checking everything until he pulled out the letter the Priest was having them deliver to Renaldo at the Arcanium Archives .

" Its the letter , " Katrina said .

" The Priest said it was very dangerous and could bring death on us and anyone around us . " Chris reminded her .

" I know , but it keeps whispering something . " Katrina said realizing the letter was saying _' Open Me '_ and _' Read Me '_ in her mind and ears .

" Katrina , you can ' t listen to it . " Chris realizing this could mean trouble as he pocketed the letter again hoping to keep it out of sight and out of mind .

" But , it won ' t stop , ah , ow , its starting to hurt . " Katrina started holding her head .

" Hey , its okay , we need to hurry up and get this thing to the Arcanium now . " Chris said moving Caspian next to Star so he could check on Katrina .

Both of them began to hear creaking and cracking like the trees were being uprooted in the forest . They looked behind them to see what looked like the ground raising up like a tidal wave ready to swallow them up and carry them off who knows where .

" Oh no , ride Katrina . " Chris said , but noticed she wasn ' t moving .

" KATRINA , " Chris shouted waking her up .

" Yeah , Chris , " Katrina said .

" Come on lets move , " Chris told her .

" Right , " Katrina said as both of them took off on the horses at top speed following the road .

" Quicker you two unless you want to be come worm bait . " said a voice making them both look to see a white deer with antlers running beside them .

" A deer is talking to us . " Katrina looked at Chris in amazement .

" You won ' t be talking to anyone if you don ' t put those horses in a faster pace . " The deer said to them .

" Right , " Chris and Katrina said and let the horses go faster .

" We are almost there , " The deer said as they saw a cliff on the horizon with a landing on the other side .

" How do we get across ? " Chris asked .

" You use those horses to jump the distance . " The deer said .

" What ? " Katrina asked .

" It should be a problem as long as you trust in yourself and the horses . " The deer answered .

" Alright , if you say so , " Chris said .

" Then we will do it , " Katrina said .

As soon as they got to the cliff the deer leaped over it easily , then the two Guardians allowed their horses to leap on the cliff as well and in one heart pounding moment all four of both horses hooves landed on the other side . They watched as the forest settled again and the trees went back into their proper places .

" What just happened ? " Katrina asked .

" You passed the first test getting to the Arcanium . " The deer said .

" First of all who are you ? How do you know so much ? And what are you talking about first test ? " Chris started questioning the deer .

" Whoa easy young Guardian , I mean you no harm for I am a peaceful creature only fighting to defeat those who would cause harm to the Sanctuary and the Arcanium or to defend this sacred land from the Enemy and his followers . I am known as the White Stag and many of my predecessors have been born here with the same purpose as myself and many others will come after me in order to take up the same cause as their ancestors . " The White Stag informed them .

" The White Stag ? " Katrina and Chris said .

" Come let me tell you of my tale and allow yourself to learn about your heritage and why you must past the tests set before you to allow you passage to the Arcanium . " The White Stage said .

" But , we must get to the Arcanium today . " Chris said .

" Who told you that ? " The White Stag asked .

" The Priest of the Sanctaury . " Katrina answered .

" Then must of misunderstood him for none have passed through the trials in one day due to the checkpoints you must make to proceed to the next task . " The White Stag told them .

" But , the Priest said for as to go to the Arcanium today . " Chris informed the White Stag .

" Ah , yes , the Priest said you must go to the Arcanium today , but he didn ' t say anything about you arriving in the same day as you left for the Arcanium did he ? " The White Stag asked .

" No , he didn ' t , " Chris and Katrina both said .

" That ' s because he knows it will take at least twelve days to make it to the other side because of the twelve tasks you must face to get to the Arcanium . " The White Stag said .

" Twelve ? " Chris looked at Katrina .

" Yes , although I do not know what each task will intel , but I can tell you that each task has an animal guide like me to provide you with special training and skills as you master each trial ahead of you . " The White Stag said .

" Then what must we kind of training and skills do we need to learn here ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , ouch , " Katrina flinched when she moved her arm and noticed the large cut she must of received from the trees .

" Katrina , " Chris said coming over to her .

" I didn ' t notice the cut until I moved my arm . " Katrina looking at her arm .

" There is a clearing up ahead where you can rest and get that treated then we can talk about the training and skills you will need from me . " The White Stag said .

" Right , " Chris and Katrina both said and then followed the White Stag wondering what they were going to have to face before they made it to the Arcanium itself where both of them would receive their magic training .


	6. Mercy

_A/N: Twelve days and twelve tasks our Guardians must face in order to make it to the Arcanium so they can begin their magic training ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Chris Harris or any other wrestler that may appear later on the story . But , I do own Katrina , the research on certain creatures , my own creatures , other OCs that may appear in this story , and the story itself ._

Chapter 6 : Mercy

 **Road To The Arcanium - First Checkpoint**

Chris and Katrina lead by the White Stag finally arrived at the clearing on the road to the Arcanium after nearly getting flattened by the forest behind them . They dismounted the horses and left them near the green patch of grass as they followed the Stag to the center of the clearing where a great tree stood tall .

" This is a very special tree as it makes up the foundation of the forest that not only provides the area with its nourishment , but also protection and acts as a barrier from those who would seek to harm everything that dwells in the Sanctuary . " The White Stag said as he stood under the tall branches of the tree .

" Will it hurt us ? " Chris asked after seeing what the forest nearly did to them .

" No and neither will the forest behind you cause you harm ever again . " The White Stag .

" Tell that to my arm , " Katrina looking at the cut on her arm .

The White Stag walked over to a small looking plant and looked at it .

" What are you doing ? " Chris and Katrina both asked .

" Giving you your first lesson in herbs , so , pay attention as it will prove useful to you during the tasks you must face as Guardians especially when healers and medics are far away . " The White Stag said seriously .

" Okay , so , what plant is that ? " Katrina asked .

" This plant here with the thick leaves is a species of aloe known as aloe vera , its used to treat cuts and burns . " The White Stag said as Chris kneeled beside it looking at the plant .

" How do we use it ? " Chris asked .

" By either cutting or breaking the leaves off of the plant you can use the sticky , gel like substances near the severed end by rubbing it into the cut or burn , the substance will heal and sooth the wound . " The White Stag instructed them .

Chris pulled out a small knife from his pocket and cut one of the leaves off noticing the sticky substinence on the end where he cut the leaf from the plant . Chris took the leaf and walked over to Katrina , he then whiped his finger across the severed end of the leaf to get some of the substance on his finger where he rubbed it into the cut on Katrina ' s arm .

" So , what is this tree called and where did it come from ? " Katrina asked while Chris was treating her wound .

" It ' s called the Eldest Tree and it was brought over here from Egypt by Christian settlers years ago . " The White Stag said .

" Egypt ? " Chris asked looking at the tree with wonder .

" Yes , a very important relic from way before the birth of Christ was said to have come from one of the Eldest Trees , so , the Christians brought one of those trees over here to act as a reminded of the events that took place involving that special relic . " The White Stag answered .

" What special relic and what events are you talking about ? " Katrina looked at Chris who also looked confused , but just as curious as she was to hear what the White Stag had to say .

" The special relic is a sacred artifact and is said to rest in the Ark of the Covenant , this relic is the Staff of Moses . " The White Stag said .

" Staff of Moses ? " Chris and Katrina both knew who Moses was seeing as they were brought up to serve God and had heard the stories of Moses from the Priest and their parents .

" Yes , this special staff was said to contain the powers of God himself for it was touched by the Burning Bush and later went on to perform many wonderous signs in front of the Egyptians as the glory of God was shown through the staff . " The White Stag said .

" Then the events you spoke of must be the Ten Plagues of Egypt . " Katrina said .

" Yes , but it also is said to be able to turn into a Cobra , part the Red Sea , and it smote the rock that provided water for the Israelites when they were wondering in the desert on the way to Canaan . " The White Stag continued .

" I see now why this tree is important and as powerful as you say . " Chris said .

" But , I thought the Staff of Moses was lost along with the Ark of the Covenant ? " Katrina asked .

" Both are lost , but it doesn ' t mean we forget about them , one day when the time is right , the Ark will be found and the Staff of Moses along with it . " The White Stag answered .

" When will the time be right ? " Katrina questioned .

" When the Lord allows both to show themselves to man once more , which means it could be tomorrow , next week , next month , next year , or God may just wait and reveal the Ark of the Covenant and the Staff of Moses after the world has ended . " The White Stag answered .

" Would the Ark and Staff be dangerous to anyone who did find it ? " Chris asked .

" The Lord had the Israelites make very special poles made to carry the Ark over long distances such as when it was carried across the desert to Canaan and to what was suppose to be its final resting spot in Solomon ' s Temple and anyone who touched the Ark itself died . And as you have already been told the Staff of Moses was able to conjure the Plagues of Egypt through the power of God , so , both are very dangerous and would require specific handling if both were to be found and brought back into the world . " The White Stag answered .

" Then lets be careful . " Chris said .

" Chris , you heard the White Stag , both the Ark of the Covenant and the Staff of Moses is lost and may not be found until the end of days . " Katrina said .

" I heard , but we should still be careful . " Chris looked at Katrina .

" What are you worried about ? " Katrina asked .

" One of the jobs that belongs to the Guardians is to seek out and find lost relics , destroying the evil ones and removing the others from corruption or from hurting innocent lives due to the extrodinary and dangerous magic that lies within the relics themselves . " Chris said .

" Oh yeah , I forgot about that part of the job . " Katrina realized that Chris was onto something .

" Both of those relics may or may not be found during your time , but it is part of the duty of the Guardians to restore or destroy certain objects before problems start happening . But , you should wait and speak with the Priest for more information on that part of your job for only he can tell you how to properly prepare for such quests and how to properly handle each relic without them causing harm to you . " The White Stag told them .

" So , what do we need to learn here for us to continue on to the Arcanium ? " Chris asked .

" First , you need to be properly armed for combat . " The White Stag going behind the tree and pulling out a large bag laying it in front of the Guardians .

" What are these ? " Katrina asked taking the bag and pulling out armor and weapons for the both of them .

Chris picked up the cuirass that went with the armor and noticed the Mark of the Guardian on the front .

" The Mark of the Guardian is on these . " Chris said as Katrina looked also looked at the symbol .

" Yes , all Guardians receive their primary weapons and armor after they past the first task on the road to the Arcanium which has been tradition since the first Guardians past through here . " The White Stag informed them .

Chris and Katrina put on the armor and weapons the White Stag gave them and looked at each other ready for what came next .

" Now , you must learn the fine art of combat and how to properly use the weapons given to you . " The White Stag said .

" We are ready , White Stag . " Chris and Katrina both said .

" Good , then kneel and listen to what I have to say . " The White Stag said and both of them did as they were told .

The White Stag began teaching them the basic ways of combat starting with the sword and the bow , the two of them learned when it was necessary to fight and when it was necessary to yield in combat .

" It is one thing to be able to fight , but another to know when its the right time to fight . Mercy is a great gift that the Guardians have through the teachings of our Lord , for our Lord shows mercy to his followers and to those who turn away from the path of evil . So , you also should act with mercy being compassionate for those who have been lead astray unknowingly or unwillingly , and you should also show mercy to the less fortunate and those who would turn away from evil in order to make up for the wrong things they did in the past . " The White Stag instructed them .

" But , what if the ones we are facing do not show mercy to us ? " Katrina asked .

" In time you will face those who will follow the Enemies ways no matter how much you show them mercy and those are the people who have nothing but evil and vile thoughts plaguing their minds and hearts . Those are the people you must be ready to stop in order to protect the innocent and it will fall upon you to act in a necessary way that is honorable and justified as a Guardian . Demons , vile creatures , abominations of the earth , restless spirits that have become wraiths , and those whose souls have long fallen into the hands of the Evil One , all of them are incapable of feeling human emotions such as mercy and guilt , they are like rabid dogs which can only be cured by being put down are the ones that you don ' t have to show any mercy to when you come across them . But , be mindful of the hearts and souls that are trapped by demonic possession and involuntary servitude which are the ones you must help and show mercy , too . " The White Stag said .

" We understand , " Chris and Katrina both said .

" Good , " The White Stag said looking up at the darkening sky as the sun was starting to set .

" Now , what else do we need to learn here or is it time for us to pass on to the next task ? " Chris asked the White Stag .

" You are ready for the next task , but now is not the time for you to go for the tasks will become more difficult as you pass through the forest and night will only make it harder to pass throught as the forest protectors come out at night to prevent strangers from harming the Sanctuary . You came through the first task for the day , so , for now eat , sleep , and recover your strength then you can go on your way at dawn . " The White Stag using the magic in his antlers to summon food , freshwater , and a tent with sleeping bags for the young Guardians .

" Chris ? " Katrina looked at him to see what he wanted to do .

" We will rest here for the night and recover our strength , " Chris said .

" Okay , " Katrina agreed with Chris .

" I will leave you two for the moment , so , I can make sure the first part of forest is safe and secure for the night . Do not wander off from the first checkpoint for those who protect the forest will not be so forgiving even to you for it is their sworn duty to die defending the Sanctuary from everyone who are strangers in this part of the land and you have not yet been given leave to come into the forest freely . " The White Stag warned them .

" Right , " Chris and Katrina showing they understood and then the White Stag left them alone at the first checkpoint .

" That was eventful , " Katrina said .

" I wonder if the Priest wanted us to gather all of this information ourselves instead of telling us we would have to go through these tasks to get to the Arcanium . " Chris thought outloud .

" Either way we have to pass through the forest to get to the Arcanium , so , we might as well do this the right way . " Katrina said pulling out blank notebook and pen writing everything the White Stag had told them since they met him .

" What are you doing ? " Chris asked curiously watching her .

" Recording everything the White Stag told us because I am sure we are going to need these lessons later on in our lives as Guardians . " Katrina said as she finished what she was doing and then put the notebook and pen back in her bag .

" I have a smart lady with me . " Chris said .

" You better believe it dear , " Katrina said .

" So , how about we eat and get some sleep before we have to face our next task in the morning ? " Chris asked .

" Okay , " Katrina agreed .

Soon they ate the food the White Stag provided them which was fruit and vegetables that was both feeling and necessary to give them the right nutrients for the next day . The freshwater was cool and refreshing to their worn out bodies and replenished any other problems from the activities they had faced that day . Then they went into the tent and laid down in the sleeping bags for the night in order to renew their strength which would be need to deal with the second task that they had face on their way to the Arcanium .

" Night Chris , " Katrina said .

" NIght Katrina , " Chris kissed her before both of them went to sleep .


	7. Tala

_A/N: So , the Guardian have made it to the first checkpoint and learned the first task in order to get to the Arcanium , so , lets see how much further they can get now ._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Chris Harris or any other wrestler that may appear later on the story . But , I do own Katrina , the research on certain creatures , my own creatures , other OCs that may appear in this story , and the story itself ._

Chapter 7 : Tala

 **Middle of the Night - First Checkpoint**

Chris and Katrina were now in a deep sleep within the tent the White Stag had provided for them as they needed the rest to get through the second task in order to make it to the Arcanium for magic training . But , deep in the woods the creatures that protected the Sanctuary was beginning to stir and come alive outside of the checkpoint . Soon aloud roar was heard and screeching not far away from them startling both Guardians who sat up listening to the sounds around them .

" What was that ? " Katrina asked .

" Relax , its just the protectors of the forest coming out to check on their part of the forest and letting the rest of us know the conditions of the Sanctuary . " The White Stag said moving around outside as he heard the Guardians wake up .

" Conditions of the Sanctuary ? " Chris asked .

" The protectors can feel and see if something is stirring in the forest that shouldn ' t be here and we can also see when things are going well , so , in order to let everyone know if things are good or bad in the Sanctuary we sound off to give the others notice of what ' s going on . " The White Stag explained .

" So , they ' re others like you in this forest ? " Katrina asked .

" Yes and we all work together to defend our home and they ' re even more like us in other sacred places in the world as well . " The White Stag said .

" Will we meet any of them ? " Chris wondered .

" Some of the others you will meet before you reach the Arcanium and some you may come across when you complete the tasks meant for the Guardians , but they ' re still some that choose not to reveal themselves and prefer to do the Lord ' s will in silence . " The White Stag said .

" Okay , " Katrina yawned .

" You need some more sleep ? " Chris asked her .

" Yeah , " Katrina said rubbing her eyes .

" Go ahead , we still have awhile before daylight . " The White Stag said .

The Guardians laid back with Katrina snuggling up next to Chris , so , she could get back to sleep .

" You okay ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , I ' m fine , just thinking about all of this new stuff we have to learn and soon we will have to finish school along with it . " Katrina said .

" We don ' t have that much longer for school to be out , so , it won ' t be that hard for us to complete that part of our lives even with us being Guardians , Katrina . " Chris said .

" What do we tell everybody when we get back to school about all of this cause its not like I ' m going to be able to keep the Mark of the Guardian on my arm a secret from everyone ? " Katrina questioned .

" I don ' t know , " Chris realizing she had a point .

" And what about after school , what are we going to do when we are not dealing with tasks and training ? " Katrina asked .

" I the we should wait until we return from the Arcanium to ask our parents or the Priest those questions . " Chris advised her .

" Okay , " Katrina ageed before falling asleep again with her arms around Chris .

" My love , " Chris whispered kissing her on the forehead before following her into dreamland .

 **Daybreak**

The Guardians were up when light first appeared in the sky to eat a some of the fruit and drinks some water for breakfast before getting ready to head out to the next task and the next checkpoint .

" Alright , you two , the time has come for us to part , but know that you are now always welcome in this part forest as those up to the first checkpoint have deemed you worthy of being Guardians by the way you completed your first task . But , as for the rest of the forest you still need to get the approval from the animal guide over each of the twelve checkpoitns and then you will have leave to come into the entire forest . " The White Stag said .

" Do you know who we need to meet next ? " Chris asked .

" I do , but that ' s for you to find out as these tasks are meant for the two of you . But , what I will tell you is to follow that path to get to the next guide and to complete your next task . " The White Stag pointing out the path for the Guardians .

" Then we will go to the next checkpoint . " Katrina said .

" Right , " Chris said as they packed their stuff , put the weapons and armor they had received from the White Stag on their bodies , and then mounted the horses again .

" Thank you for everything you taught us , White Stag . " Chris and Katrina both said grateful .

" You are very welcome young Guardians , goodbye to the both of you for now , maybe we will meet again someday . " The White Stag said before leaping off towards his part of the forest .

Chris and Katrina looked at each other and then started down the path that the White Stag pointed out to them . After riding a little ways they began to meet the rocky terrain area of the forest and had to steer the horse around big boulders in the way of the path , but remember to stay on the same path they were on that would lead them to the next checkpoint . They could also hear the trickling of a stream close by making them realize that they were close to some sort of water source that provide the forest and Sanctuary with nutrients .

" This is going to take a little more time to get through with these boulders everywhere . " Katrina said .

" I agree , " Chris feeling like something was watching them as the hairs on the back of his neck started to stand up .

" At least there isn ' t any snow on the ground at the moment . " Katrina remembering that it was still winter .

" Uh huh , " Chris looking around for what ever was watching them .

" Chris , you okay ? " Katrina asked noticing he was very alert at the moment .

" I feel like something or someone is watching us . " Chris answered .

" Huh ? " Katrina asked as she began to hear what sounded like rocks shifting and looked around at the high rocky walls that hid the Sanctuary from those of the outside world .

" What ' s going on ? " Chris asked also hearing the rocks rattling .

" I would like to know the same thing , " Katrina said as the horses began to panic .

" Whoa , Caspian , easy boy . " Chris putting a hand on his horse as Katrina did the same thing to keep Star from bolting .

Katrina began looking around franctically for what could be spooking the horses and that ' s when she saw it . A giant human looking thing made out of boulders fused together to create this thing that was coming right at them .

" Chris ! " Katrina yelled making Chris look at this thing wide eyed .

" We ' ve got to move , " Chris said as they took off on the horses with the rock man chasing after them when soon they found themselves trapped between him and giant boulders .

" We can ' t run , " Katrina said .

" Then we stand our ground and fight . " Chris turned around glaring at the rock man .

" What ? " Katrina asked .

" As Guardians we can ' t run away from a problem if it involves us taking down the enemy or defending the weak , so , we must fight . " Chris said .

" And as long as we trust in the Lord , he will protect us in our battles . " Katrina realized what Chris was saying .

" Exactly , " Chris said as both of them dismounted the horses allowing them to flee for the moment and the two Guardians turned to take down the rock man .

The next thing both of them heard was roar from the previous night which almost sounded like a woman screaming and the rock man turned around leaving the Guardians unharmed .

" Why did he leave ? " Katrina asked .

" Because I asked him , too , " A male voice said making them both turn around and see a mountain lion laying on a large , flat topped , boulder above them .

" I take it you must be the animal guide to the second part of the path to the Arcanium ? " Chris asked .

" You are correct and you must be the new Guardians on their way to start magical training ? " The mountain lion asked .

" Yes , we are , " Katrina answered .

" Then you have come to the right lion to guide you my friends , the names Tala and the rock man you saw is called Bruno . " Tala told them .

" Bruno ? " Chris and Katrina asked .

" Yeah , sorry about him , he tends to get a little jumpy about his job when he sees new people wandering around this part of the Sanctuary . But , I told him , you guys were not a threat , so , he will be more friendly from now on . " Tala laughed .

" His job ? " Chris asked .

" Is to help me keep intruders from harming the Sanctuary and from getting to the Arcanium where they could do harm to the ones who live here . Of course , the two of you did a good job standing your ground against someone like him . " Tala said jumping down from the rock so he could talk with the Guardians better .

" I was wondering , if it was you we heard last night roaring at the first checkpoint ? " Katrina asked .

" Yeah , it was me letting my brethren know that everything was safe in this part of the Sanctuary . " Tala answered .

" Brethren ? " Chris asked .

" Yeah , the other animal guides . " Tala said .

" So , what exactly is Bruno ? " Katrina asked .

" He is a Rock Grotto . " Tala said .

" A what ? " Chris and Katrina both asked .

" Come to the next checkpoint and I will tell you more . " Tala told them .

" Okay , " Katrina said as they followed the mountain lion .

Soon they arrived at some ruins that looked like stone had been used to make a foundation and walls to some old building .

" You can leave the horses here on the outside while we go up on the flat part of the ruins . " Tala said .

" Sure , " Chris said as they left Caspian and Star outside of the ruins .

Once inside the last part of the old walls of the building , the two Guardians sat on some of the old stones that were laying by themselves as Tala sat infront of them prepared to give Chris and Katrina their next lesson on what they needed to learn to help them in their duty as Guardians .

" So , what is a Rock Grotto ? " Chris asked .

" They are special creature that have formed a nearly invincible protection for their extremely soft centers . The things they use to protect themselves usually matches whatever enviroment they live in so they can come in many different varieties , strengths , and weaknesses , but for the most part they are good creatures usually only attacking when they feel they or their home is being harmed . " Tala explained .

" Why do they use these things to protect themselves ? " Katrina asked .

" Because a single needle could pierce the vunerable heart of a grotto killing one of them . " Tala told them .

" And what type of things do they use to protect themselves ? " Chris asked .

" Some use things such as the leaves or bark off of trees while others use molten rock and sharp spikes . " Tala said .

" So , we should suspect to not see them if we are going anywhere near any ? " Katrina questioned .

" Unless they are very protective like Bruno is over the Sanctuary then no , but once you pass the second lesson I will teach you in order for you to pass the second task then I will show you a way to summon Bruno to you just in case you run into something bigger than yourselves and need the help . " Tala informed them .

" Sounds good , but first explain what is this place ? " Chris looking around at the ruins .

" It was the original Chapel of the Sanctuary , but an earthquake caused it to fall apart and instead of rebuilding a new chapel here where people could be endanger of getting hurt in another earthquake one of the old priests decided to build the Chapel you use now in the Sanctuary . " Tala said .

" And why are we here ? " Katrina asked .

" First of all , on the floor of where we are now are special markings the first Priest had painted on the floor of the first chapel , but in order for you to see it you must climb to the old bell tower above . " Tala looking up at what the two noticed was an unpassable path from the outside to the bell .

" How ? " Chris asked confused .

" By going through there and facing whatever awaits . " Tala pointed at the entrance to the now broken ruins .

" It looks dangerous . " Katrina said .

" It maybe , but in order to complete the second task , it is where you must go or not go any further in your lives as Guardians . " Tala told them .

" We can ' t do that , " Chris said .

" Yeah , we swore an oath to do all it takes to do our duty as Guardians and we won ' t go back on that oath now . " Katrina said .

" Good , then you already made the first step into conquering the ruins and your second task , but now you must go inside to complete the rest . And the only thing I can tell you to help you through it is to read the tablet when you first walk through the doors and once you are up in the tower , you will tell me what you see on the stone floor here , good luck , Guardians . " Tala said leaving them to do the second task .

" Alright , lets do this then . " Chris said .

" We can work together through this . " Katrina said .

" Right , " Chris agreed as both of them stepped through the doors and into the ruins of the first chapel .


End file.
